The Shadow Chronicles
by IceQueenofSlytherin
Summary: Harry Potter made a wish change the way things turned out in the war and fate gave him a second chance. He ends up in an alternate universe as a girl, with a family that neglects her and an arrogant brother AND it is Grindewald that is the dark lord, not Voldemort. As time progresses though she finds out just exactly who she is. AU! Fem Harry! Wrong BWL!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia! They belong to J.K Rowling and C.S Lewis! Please help me out as the story progresses! Tell me what you think about it or what I can do to improve my story! Review for me and enjoy the story!**

**Prologue**

It was July, 30, 1980 and about 12:56 at night. A woman's ear piercing screams could be heard in St. Mungo's Hospital. This woman was Lily Potter and beside her was a man named James Potter. Their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were nervously waiting in the Labor Room with Lily and James. They waited and waited for their heir, niece or nephew, godson or goddaughter would be born into the world.

"Come on Mrs. Potter you are almost there! One more push!" a nurse encouraged.

Lily Potter gave a push and the baby finally came out into the world.

"It's a boy Mrs. Potter and he was born at 11:58!" the nurse exclaimed.

The baby boy was a loud one, screaming at the top of his lungs and crying. He had bright red hair and brown eyes, was a little chubby, had a button nose, and full lips.

James, Sirius, Remus were all elated with joy, they would finally have an heir to the marauder name. As the nurse was about to go outside to get the papers for the birth certificate, Lily started to scream again. The nurses quickly flocked Lily and the rest of the marauders began to worry again.

"Come on Mrs. Potter push! Push!" the nurses shouted.

Another baby pushed through and the nurses quickly grabbed the baby.

"It is a girl Mrs. Potter and she was born at 12:00 midnight!" the nurse exclaimed.

James shone with pride, joy, and shock at the extra bundle and the rest of the marauders were to.

The baby girl wailed but was quieter than her brother. She also had obsidian black hair and emerald green eyes.

The nurse gave Lily a potion to help with the exhaustion and pain. Then she gave Lily her two newborn children and walked out the door to get the birth certificate. James, Sirius, and Remus walked over to Lily and stood by her bedside.

"James do you want to hold one?" Lily asked.

James nodded enthusiastically and Lily handed him his son. James looked down at his son with pride. Everyone looked at the little boy with awe and happiness. The baby boy seemed to notice that the attention was on him and stopped crying and gurgled happily. They all smiled at the happy baby and looked at him with complete adoration. Then another happy gurgle joined in and Lily looked down where the second gurgle was coming from.

Lily smiled and looked down at the girl, she was the most beautiful baby Lily had ever seen. She immediately melted when her daughter smiled at her and her dimples showed.

Remus looked down at the girl curiously and he felt his werewolf side howl with joy at the sight of his cub. Momentarily he was startled that his werewolf felt so attached to the baby girl and then smiled a blinding smile.

Sirius looked up from his godson and looked at the little girl, he to felt his insides melt at the sight of her. It took all of what little self-control he had not to take her and never let go.

James also looked up from his son for a moment and looked into his daughter's eyes and fell in love. She had his Lily's eyes! He let a soft smile make its way on his face. The baby boy noticed that the attention was no longer on him and he started to wail and everyone yet again turned their attention to the little boy.

The nurse came back into the room, nearly slamming the door but caught it just in time. She did startle the adults and they took out their wands and aimed it at the nurse. She squeaked and stared wide eyed at the wands pointed at her face. The marauders and Lily reluctantly put down their wands when they saw it was just the nurse.

"So do you know what you want to name your two children?" the nurse questioned.

Lily and James made eye contact and Lily nodded "I want to name our son Herald Sirius James Potter and with Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin as his godfathers. Then I want his godmother to be Alice Longbottom." James announced.

The nurse quickly wrote the name down along with the godparents' name "What do you want to name the girl" the nurse said not looking up.

"I want to name our daughter Anastasia Alice Freya Isis Lily Potter and her godfathers to be Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, and Albus Percevil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Then I want her godmothers to be Alice Longbottom and Narcissa Malfoy." Lily announced.

James, Sirius, and Remus looked at her in surprise. "Lily-flower why do you want Narcissa to be the godmother?" James questioned.

"She taught me the ways of the Purebloods and became my best friend." Lily softly said.

James reluctantly nodded while Sirius looked like he went into shock and Remus remained neutral.

Albus Percevil Wulfric Brian Dumbledore walked through the door "Ah Lily I see that you are well and it seems that you have been blessed with two young ones." Albus smiled with a grandfatherly twinkle in his eye.

"May I hold them Lily?" Albus kindly asked.

Lily nodded at him and gestured for James to give him Herald. Albus held little Herald and smiled down at the newborn baby. Little Herald gurgled at the attention everyone was showing him. Albus internally studied Herald and noticed how the boy seemed like an attention seeker. Albus frowned internally but was smiling on the outside. Albus handed back young Herald to James and took tiny Anastasia from Lily. He looked down at Anastasia who was looking at him with complete happiness, serenity and innocence. Albus' smile turned into a gentle heart warming one as her doe green eyes continued to look into his piercing grandfather blue ones. He then handed little Anastasia back to Lily, the smile never leaving his face.

"Welcome to the family James Sirius Herald Potter and Anastasia Alice Freya Isis Lily Potter" James said

Little did they know how much things would change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I do not own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia! They belong to J.K Rowling and C.S Lewis! Please help me out as the story progresses! Tell me what you think about it or what I can do to improve my story! Don't bash me though please! Review for me and enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

It was Hollow's eve, the sky was clouded with rainclouds and completely dark. Thunder rumbled and it echoed throughout the neighborhoods and forests. The animals were silent nowhere to be seen, the wind did not make a sound except for the sad howl that ran through the trees, it had a haunting, mourning air everywhere, it was like nature was foreshadowing something terrible was going to happen. It was the most depressing day that witches, wizards, and humans had ever experienced. No one could figure out what was wrong with nature, even the magical creatures were silent and sad.

Despite this depressing behavior James Potter was in the brightest spirits. He had the best day at work, he got the promotion he wanted, the Death Eaters were backing off a bit, so there was less paperwork, there was going to be an Order meeting. Though what tops everything is that he gets to see his beautiful wife Lily and his children. Just the thought of his family, James nearly skipped in his happiness at the ministry.

Snapping out of his thoughts, James stopped in the middle of the sidewalk just outside the ministry building. Closing his eyes he apparated just outside of his home in Godric's Hollow, opening his eyes he muttered the password. The enchantments one by one dropped until his home was visible yet again. James all but ran up to the door and yanked it open, barely remembering to put up the enchantments up again.

"Lily Flower I am home my love!" James dramatically called out to his wife with a huge smile on his face.

A woman with dark red hair and bright green eyes with two children on each hip walked up to James with a big smile.

"Hello love! How was your day at work?" Lily asked in a frenzy.

James' smile got bigger if possible "I got the promotion my love! It was a fantastic day, by the way did you hire the babysitter for when we go to the Order meeting?"

"Congratulations! By the way I did, a teenager who is the granddaughter of my mother's best friend said that she would babysit the children for tonight. She should be here in about five minutes. She is also a witch so you don't have to hide your wand or act like a muggle." Lily explained while putting down Herald and Anastasia into the play pin.

James nodded his head, walking over to the two babies. Looking down he saw Herald chuck the toys on the opposite side of the play pin and chewing on them. James chuckled at his son and looked over to little Anastasia. She was sitting and watching her brother with a smile on her face and curiosity, joy, and amusement in her emerald green eyes. James shook his head and smiled, his daughter was always one who found happiness in seeing others happy, and it was odd at how intelligent she was at a baby. James continued to ponder about his children until a knock at the door snapped him from his thoughts.

Grabbing his wand James slowly walked towards the door and yanked it open, the wand pointing at the intruders face. A startled yelp was heard and James saw a girl about nineteen with bleach blonde hair with pink highlights and grey eyes. She mostly was wearing tight dark wash jeans, a sarcastic T-shirt, and converse.

"Who are you?" James tonelessly said.

"My name is Christy and I am here to babysit your two children for the night. So why don't you put down the wand before someone ends up with a missing limb!" Christy snapped.

James lowered his wand and gestured for her to come in "My name is James Potter and the children's name are Herald and Anastasia."

She nodded and smiled when Lily walked into the room. "Hello Mrs. Potter how are you?"

"Hello Christy! I am fine thank you and please call me Lily. Now the children need to be put to bed about seven o'clock. They have already been fed but in case they do get hungry again there is food in the pantry. There is food for you also, do not hesitate to get you something to eat if you get hungry. The diapers are in their bedroom should you need any. Normally Herald is the one that gets fussy not Anastasia she does not ever get fussy so you don't have to worry about her." Lily explained.

Christy nodded and smiled "well I don't want to keep you any longer, call me if there is any change of plans."

Lily smiled and nodded, she then turned around, went to the play pin, picked up each of her children, and kissed each of them on the head and told them she loves them. Lily turned around, took James' hand and bid Christy goodnight, then walked out the door.

* * *

Christy smiled and walked over to the play pin and looked down at the two children. Christy studied the boy first, he looked up at her like he demanded that she should pay attention to him at all times. She scrunched up her nose in disgust and turned around to study the girl, Anastasia. Christy gasped out loud when she looked into those familiar emerald green eyes.

_It can't be! It is impossible but she has that familiar magical signature! It's impossible though, she disappeared years ago! _Christy argued inside her head.

Christy snapped out of her thoughts though when something tugged on her shirt. She looked down and saw Anastasia giving her a warm soft smile. Christy beamed back at the little girl and they held eye contact for who knows how long. They just continued to stare at each other, stormy grey looking into beautiful soft emerald green eyes. A loud bang broke their eye contact though and she snapped her head up and looked out the window, she nearly screamed when she saw who it was out the window.

Christy quickly grabbed both the children and ran upstairs and down the hall, into the bedroom. She quickly put the children into the crib. A loud explosion went off where the front door was and Herald began to cry, while Anastasia tried to comfort her brother.

In that exact moment Christy felt something that confirmed her thoughts. There only two people in the entire universe who had that magical signature, and her eyes widened.

_It is her! After all these years! I must protect her no matter what the cost!_ Christy thought determinedly.

Another loud explosion went off, this time on the bedroom door where she and the babies were. Christy quickly positioned herself in front of the children, ready to protect them.

"Move aside girl" the voice hissed.

"No please! Not the children please! Not them! I'll do anything, just don't take their lives! Have mercy!" Christy cried out.

"You should know stupid girl that Grindelwald does not show mercy! Now move aside!" Grindelwald hissed.

"No please! Take my life instead! Just spare Anastasia! Please!" Christy said in desperation with tears streaming down her face.

Grindelwald merely smirked "Your time is up stupid girl. Avada Kedavra!" he shouted.

Christy screamed at the impact of the killing curse, but just before the curse claimed her life she had one last thought.

_I am sorry I failed you my….._

Then the curse took her life and she dropped to the floor dead.

* * *

Grindelwald laughed maliciously at the girl that tried and failed to save the two children. Then he had a thought that would cause this situation crueler to the girl that dared to try to stand in his way.

_She seemed attached to the girl Anastasia. Well it seems I know who to kill first._ Grindelwald cackled evilly.

Meanwhile, Anastasia stared at the dead body with sorrow in her eyes. She then felt the sudden surge of power in the middle of her heart, then she knew she had to avenge the brave girl's death. Anastasia held her head high and stared defiantly at Grindelwald. She also felt sadness at the soul that went so evil, but held her ground against the evil man.

Grindelwald saw this defiant stare and felt anger and rage bubble in him that a mere baby tried to look defiant against him. He walked over to Anastasia, ignoring her screaming and crying brother, and aimed his wand at Anastasia "Avada Kedavra!" he screamed.

As soon as he uttered those words, he regretted it. A bright pure light burst around Anastasia and he thought he could hear a lion's angry, but protective roar. He felt the light hit his soul and he screamed in absolute agony at the pain he felt. Then it became too much for him and he too dropped to the floor dead and unmoving, with only his robes left on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile at the meeting with the Order of the Phoenix…..

Severus Snape came bursting through the door at the Order's headquarters out of breath and slightly shaken. The next few words he spoke had everyone rushing back to Godric's Hollow. "Grindelwald…..attacked….house…in…..ruins…children." Severus gasped out.

Everyone jumped out of their chairs and raced outside and aparated out of the headquarters at Godric's Hollow.

They stopped in their tracks, in front of them was formally the Potter's house and it was in ruins. Lily nearly fell to her knees and screamed out in agony, but before she had the chance to do to that, she raced into the house with the rest of the Order at her heels. Lily ran upstairs and into the bedroom, then screamed when she saw Christy's dead body on the floor. James also stopped in his tracks and stared in horror at the girl who was not even twenty and she died. He pushed away his sorrows, then he and his wife ran over to the cradle, careful not to disturb Christy's body.

What he saw stunned him, his children were alive yet Anastasia was asleep completely unharmed, but Herald had a lightning shaped scar on his for head and it was bleeding. Lily quickly grabbed Herald and cooed, while James to put his complete attention on Herald. All of the Order quickly went to Herald to, wondering what had happened.

Albus Dumbledore looked down at the floor "It seems one of your children Lily, James defeated Grindelwald." he said seriously.

Lily and James' jaws nearly hit the floor, as did the rest of the Order's. Albus quickly examined Herald's magic and found it at a semi high level and then checked Anastasia's magic which was near a squib's magic. Albus compared the two and made his decision "I give you Herald Sirius James Potter the Boy who Lived defeater of Grindelwald!" Albus shouted.

The order erupted in cheers and the people across the Wizarding world quickly found out about their savior. Everyone practically worshipped the boy and he had his parent's undivided attention. They all soon forgot all about Anastasia Alice Freya Isis Lily Potter, pushing her towards the background as someone who was not worth their time.

_They will never know that they made the biggest mistake of their lives, nor did they know just how fatal it could be._


End file.
